


Like An Open Book

by wolfcloaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/F, Fingerfucking, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfcloaks/pseuds/wolfcloaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nothing short of ridiculous at this point; the twirling of the hair, the exaggerated lip licking, the mini-skirts.<br/>Lydia’s anything but subtle and if she thinks that she’s wearing down Jennifer’s resolve then she’s sadly mistaken.  </p>
<p>Or: Lydia's got a bit of a thing for librarians and Jennifer's just about the hottest one she's ever seen. Kate approves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like An Open Book

It’s nothing short of ridiculous at this point; the twirling of the hair, the exaggerated lip licking, the _mini-skirts_. Lydia’s anything but subtle and if she thinks that she’s wearing down Jennifer’s resolve then she’s sadly mistaken. _~~Right?~~_

“Hello, _Lydia_.” The librarian puts a husky emphasis on the girl’s name, hiding her smirk behind her coffee cup as the red-head flushes in response. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

It’s Lydia’s turn to smirk, pale fingers dancing along the edge of the circulation desk;  the brunette discreetly surveys her visitor, eyes drawing to her ample cleavage, it would be so _easy_ for Jen to slip her hand beneath the silk collar of Lydia’s blouse and-

“ _Ms. Blake,_ are you listening?” Green eyes snap to hazel and Jennifer forces a mask of nonchalance, “In case you were not aware, _Ms. Martin_ , this is my place of employment; I think that grants me the right to be a bit… _distracted_.” A pout twists the girl’s angelic features and for a moment Jennifer is consumed with the need to kiss it off. Lips slotting together, tongue’s fighting for dominance; she’d pull the red-head into her lap and trace the curves of her- _Fuck_.

“Fair enough, I’ll be seeing you again, _Jennifer_. Say ‘ _Hi’_ to Kate for me.” A wicked grin overtook Lydia’s face at the mention of the librarian’s girlfriend. It was almost as if…Lydia _got off_ on the fact that Jennifer was attached…oh god...she was absolutely _fucked._

“Shit, _Kate_ , We-we can’t do this here-“

 A strangled moan escaped the brunette’s mouth; hand’s tightening around the blonde’s waist as she continued her assault on her neck. Jennifer could feel the smirk against her skin, “We can if you’re quiet, think you can do that for me? Think you can be _good_ for me?” Jennifer whimpered, nodding helplessly as Kate’s finger’s slid up to cup her breasts. “F-fuck, K-Kate...” Experienced fingers kneading her sensitive flesh were her only response, had they both been paying attention they probably could’ve attempted to prepare themselves for what happened next.

“ _Oh…_ ”

A pretty little flush had taken residence upon every visible inch of Lydia’s skin; another shaky moan escaped Jennifer’s mouth at the sight. Kate raised a brow, smirk firmly in place.

“Hello, _Lydia._ ” The blonde purred the girl’s name, sending a flash of heat to her core. _Fuck_.

Lydia gaped, red lips plush and inviting; Jennifer bit her own lip in anticipation.

Twisting in Kate’s hold, the brunette turned to fully face Lydia, leaving her back pressed to Kate’s front. The blonde saw this as the perfect opportunity to slip her hands up her girlfriend’s dress, smirking when her fingers met skin instead of silk or lace.

Jennifer turned briefly, pushing down on the blonde’s fingers, “Under-wear is over-rated.” A whimper caught the couple’s attention and the brunette once again turned to face Lydia.

“You’re abnormally quiet today, _Ms. Martin_.” The librarian smirked, “Are you just gonna stand there with your mouth agape or…?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here/writing fic so I'd love to hear your questions, comments, or concerns. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. This fic was originally for my lovely friend [Viola](http://fitzsimmns.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr but one of my followers asked me to post it here as well. Let's hope you guys don't find it completely awful. Thanks for reading and I hope you like/liked it. I'm Ali by the way, feel free to come say hi on my [Tumblr](http://werelinski.tumblr.com/). Yeah that's about it so I'll stop rambling now, bye!


End file.
